Behind Blue Eyes
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: A young girl is alone once again, 2D saves her and brings her to Kong. Can she stop herself the temptation from falling in love again and resist getting hurt? Rated for Mudsie's mouth, Romance later.
1. A girl on the street

**---- **

**I can't wait any longer mate, I just have to put this story up! It's driving me crazy just waiting for someone to read the bloody thing! I can't decide what to do now so I'll have to put this up then write later! Someone else has a story like nearly exactly the same as mine… well not really… I wasn't copying anything if you want to know! I wrote this ages ago and ever since building on! I once wrote fan fic many a many a… weeks ago… but now I'm on because if my thoughts don't get down in paper then I'm going to go crazy and forget them then my head will explode. It's happened before. Here's yer bloody story, it probably sucks but I hope yer don't mind or maybe even you could review if you wanted or something… just a thought mate… -cough cough- …?**

**----**

**Uh and by the way, just letting you know that I don't own Gorillaz mate… I only own what is mine… a toothbrush and a small potato.**

**----**

2D grabbed his smokes from his table and stuffed them into his pocket of his hoodie, he put on his black chucks and then left his room. He walked out into the silent carpark listening for anyone. Murdoc's Winnebago seemed quiet, he must have passed out or be somewhere in Kong. 2D crept past to his car, it was a bit dirty and damaged but he didn't really care about it as long as it could work. He got inside and sat comfortably on the smooth seat, he grinned to himself as he turned on the radio only to hear Gorillaz song 'DARE'. He started the car and drove out of Kong into the dark cold night.

He got to a small park in Essex somewhere; it was the perfect place for 2D where no one was around. He got out and breathed in the fresh blissful air. He sat down on the nearest park bench seats and took out a cigarette and lighter. He lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth and inhaled the relaxing fumes. 2D shut his eyes and slouched down in his seat. He just had to get away from Kong. He had to escape the smell of alcohol and illegal drugs, the constant TV and video games and mostly the abuse and foul language of Murdoc Nicalls. If he stayed there a second longer he thought he would go insane. It was a cold night but quite clear and quiet. 2D loved quiet nights alone, watching the moon shine down and all the stars glittering upon him. Away from the broad daylight with all the fan girls constantly chasing him, it was annoying. He took another puff of smoke from the ciggy and watched the empty street. Then he noticed a woman walking around the corner, 2D frantically ran off the bench and went to hide behind a bush. The girl didn't notice him but he wanted to steal a good look at her.

She was about 5'5 and looked about 18/19. She had wavy shoulder length dark brown hair that almost looked red with bangs in front of her eyes. She had a pale face with piercing light blue eyes filled with emotion. She was wearing a brown sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, red chucks, a dark pink scarf wrapped around her neck and she was carrying a small hello kitty bag over her shoulder. She had all the right curves too. 2D thought she looked absolutely beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes of her. He wondered if she was a fan of Gorillaz. He kept staring at her hidden from her eyes, she looked around the street and wrapped her arms around herself. She smiled to herself and she walked across the road and continued walking down the deserted street. 2D took one last puff of his smoke and then flicked it away and thought he might follow her.

2D followed about 10 meters behind her trying to stay unnoticed. He wondered where she was going but hoped it wouldn't be too far away as it was getting quite late. While he was lost in his thoughts about her, he didn't notice the rock in front of him. He tripped over it and it banged loudly on the ground that seemed to echo throughout the streets. The girl froze and turned around but before she could see anything 2D jumped behind a building to stay hidden. After a few seconds he peaked to see if she had seen him, she was walking again so he continued to follow. He cursed himself for being so clumsy and was more watchful of where he stepped this time.

2D thought he better just leave her alone and go back to Kong, he couldn't remember why he wanted to follow her in the first place. It's not like she was someone special or something… was she? Anyway, it wasn't very safe for a hot teenage girl to be walking the streets of Essex at night. The streets may look empty but behind bar doors, there are many worthless drunk thugs just waiting for an innocent girl to rape. Just then, 2D tripped over his own shoe which made a scrapping sound. The girl stopped and 2D quickly jumped behind a car watching her through the foggy window. She looked quite fearful at the moment, she turned around and carefully eyed the streets before she quickly walked around a corner. 2D sighed and decided to walk back to his car. Even if he did manage to catch her, she would probably not be interested in someone like him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

2D gasped at the piercing high scream of the girl. He turned around but didn't see anything; he heard faint laughing of a man so 2D ran around the corner. Before him stood an old pub full of thugs laughing and drinking. He looked behind it and saw an alleyway to his left. He carefully walked towards it and stepped in only to make out from the darkness the girl he followed and some fat disgusting man. The man was pinning her down to the wall while feeling her sharp curves. She was screaming into his mouth and looked like she was going to vomit by what it tasted like. 2D ran towards them and decided to help her. He ran right up to the man and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey…"

2D thought that this was no time for sweet talk, people like this are like Murdoc which means that they would whack him down before he did that to them. So without thinking, he clenched him fist and punched the man in the face. The thug yelped and fell against the girl who screamed again. Blood leaked constantly from the man's probably broken nose, he wiped the blood on his fingers to see. He stared at 2D with outrageous fury, he grabbed the girl and pushed her backwards into some trashcans as she fell on her back. He stepped towards 2D who felt very afraid of what he was going to do to him. He punched 2D in the stomach. 2D opened his mouth to scream but only a choked breath came out, he fell onto his knees, gripping his stomach in agony.

The man snickered and kicked him again in his stomach and his arms which then ached even more. 2D fell onto the ground with his eyes clenched shut wishing he'd never even followed that girl. Then from behind the man, the girl got up and struck him in the back with her foot pushing him into the solid brick wall. She grabbed a garbage tin and whacked it hard against his head. He screamed in agony and turned to face them with tears streaming down his face. The girl then kicked him in the groin. A look of shock and madness hit the man as he looked like he was about to faint. 2D got up and then with his final punch, put all his anger into it, he imagined the man was Murdoc and he again punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

They both stared at the man making sure he was unconscious and just catching their breath. 2D smiled in his head, that felt good to hit a guy out cold. Then suddenly the pain hit him again and he moaned and crouched on the ground. The girl gasped and ran to his side to pick him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea'…just 'urts a bit"

2D wanted to hear her sweet voice again; she didn't have a British accent but more American. It was cute. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him up to his full height. She smiled at him with her warm eyes you could make out behind her soft hair. She was more beautiful than 2D expected. Her soft warm hands let go of his waist which he wanted her to hold on longer. 2D began to blush as it got to an awkward silence.

"Thank you… I mean, for helping me that is… that was a really brave thing you did"

This caused 2D to blush even more and get his vanity boosting. He grinned back sheepishly but tried to hide his teeth as she might get a bit grossed out by them. He kept staring into her hypnotising eyes. They were so beautiful.

"A gentlemen 'as got to 'elp a lady when 'elp is needed"

2D thought that might have sounded really cheesy and stupid to her. He couldn't think of a clever and sexy reply to say straight away. But she just smiled and giggled softly. She thought he was funny? Wow. Her teeth were clean, white and straight but she didn't have braces. 2D was thinking how could someone be born with perfect teeth? Even he didn't have them that good.

"…I'm Rachel Smith"

She held out a hand to shake, 2D shook it. Her warm smooth skin against his made him relax but at the same time tension up. Rachel Smith. That was a pretty name to 2D. He was going to say his name but she might not know who he was. 2D would be a pretty odd name to have. He'd use his given name.

"Stuart Tusspot"

Her eyes widened slightly and it was her turn to blush. She obviously knew the Gorillaz and Stuart. She looked gob smacked and grinned at him. Not like any other fan girls would, like run up and kiss or hug him or something. If she did then, Stuart wouldn't have minded because he liked her. If fact he wanted her to.

"Stuart Tusspot? _The _Stuart Tusspot? The singer of Gorillaz?"

"That's me love"

"Wow! I just want to tell you that I've heard all your music and your vocals and your band are absolutely brilliant! They sound- I'm sorry… you must think I'm some deranged obsessed fan girl who wants to sleep with you…"

Wow. 2D was surprised. Suddenly her mood was very excited and happy then it just changed to a cute guilt. She was very emotional and 2D thought that was cute on her. But how could she think that? Most fan girls are screaming and running and shouting 'I love you!' in his ear. 2D felt a certain… tighten in his pants when she said 'who wants to sleep with you'. 2D tried to control it.

"Are ya kidding me? Ya aren't even 'alf as bad as most of the fan girls I see! …Not that ye're are bad or anything! I mean ye're great!"

Rach giggled at the first part after trying imagine insane bunches of fan girls running towards poor 2D. After he said the second about you're great, her eyes lit up.2D thought that he had blown it but she moved slightly closer to him. She looked up to him and he looked down on her, there was only about 20cm difference in height. Her bangs covered her left eye and she gave a small cute smirk at him.

"…I think you're great too"

2D and Rach thought they were going to kiss, they both leaned closer and closer until their noses almost touched but then Rachel sighed and stepped away. 2D looked hurt and so did Rach as her eyes threatened to let tears fall. She looked at him pityingly not knowing what was going on.

"…I'm sorry but… I should go. It was nice meeting you Stuart Tusspot. Perhaps we might meet again some time… Good night"

And with that she turned around and walked around the corner and continued her journey. Stuart almost kissed her and now she was gone. Stuart thought he blew it. He thought he scared her away, she probably already has a boyfriend at home. She walked out again. What a minute! That girl was nearly raped and might have been killed if he wasn't spying on her! She needed him! 2D's conscience kicked in and he ran after her.

"Hey! Hey! Rachel! Wait!"

She stopped and turned around about 2 meters away from him, her look now hopeful. 2D froze again, she looked so gorgeous and he needed to know more about her.

"Yes Stuart?"

"Uh… Will you… be awright now?"

She sighed and smiled at him walking closer. She nodded slightly but her face alone gave her true expression which was fearful of the world and comfortable with his company.

"Are ya sure? What if ya run into another thug and ya need help?"

"I'll be ok, but thank you for caring"

She gave another warm smile towards him. If she was going to leave then he wanted to know where she was going. It was the question he wanted to know from the very first time he saw her. He wasn't going to leave empty handed. Answer or the girl, he wanted one.

"Where are ya going?"

"…Uh… I'm going… to… um…"

She tried to avoid eye contact with him as she was desperately trying to find an answer to his very difficult question. Her face was filled with concern, confusion and anxiety. 2D feared she didn't have a home to go to.

"…Do ya 'ave a 'ome to go to love?"

"Well… My Ex-Boyfriend and I broke up and I had to move out of his apartment… I sold all my stuff to get some money… now I'm just searching for a home, maybe somewhere I can rent until I get a job… Do you know anywhere?"

2D was almost devastated, she didn't have a home? Her boyfriend kicked her out? Why? She would be a great girlfriend to have. 2D thought it was cruel that she gave up her home for love and she just got used and now she is in the streets. It was nasty and sick.

"I don't know much around 'ere… I'm sorry… about yer boyfriend"

She sighed and her face was threatening tears again. She must have loved him. Just like he loved Paula and he got betrayed by her and his Satanic band mate. It was probably just as horrible for her.

"Hey… there is nowhere out 'ere to look right now, especially not at night… Would you like to come to Kong with me?"

Her face was in total shock, she was offered to go to Kong Studios? She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. 2D wanted her to come because she needed somewhere to stay and he wanted her over.

"Oh my god! Stuart! I couldn't! I just-"

"Hey come on! It would be no trouble at all. I just want to make sure that yer safe, I can help ya find a home but yer welcome as long as yer want"

Again she was still shocked. But then a look of happiness and gratitude came across her face. She walked over to 2D who smiled back at her. Then she suddenly reached up and gave 2D a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed viciously and smiled at her.

"Thank you"

Across her face was safety and comfort. 2D wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him, never letting go. She did so on him and her head leant on his shoulder. They both walked back to his car which 2D was very embarrassed about. He almost tried to say that his was the very expensive flash one next to it.

"Well… this is my car. Yea' I know it's a piece of shit isn't it?"

"No, I think it's cosy and explains you. It might not be the most expensive shinning car, but the little flaws on it are what makes it the best"

2D thought that was an odd way to look at a car but Rachel meant it was like him. He used to be handsome before the crash but after he's perfect. The black eyes, the blue hair, the little amount of teeth and the bruising is what makes him cute. They drove back to Kong and along the way they were listening to the radio. She really loved Gorillaz, which was number 1 and she really liked rock bands like Blur, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, The living End, Deep Purple, All American Rejects and just anything really. She said she kind of liked rap but not like when it was talking about money, sex, drugs and hot girls. 2D thought they were going to get along just fine. He wasn't sure about the band mates though.

-------

They finally reached Kong Studios about half an hour later due to slow driving by 2D. They gates opened to them and 2D saw the graveyard and the long term decomposing zombies wandering around in it. 2D started to freak as Rach might get scared. He turned to her cautiously but found her head placed on her left hand while leaning on the window, her eyes shut tight as she was in a peaceful sleep. 2D thought she must have not had any sleep for days while she was trying to find a home. He tried to avoid the lurking figures coming towards them as he might hit them. They groaned slightly at wanting their revenge. The zombie lover placed a finger over his mouth trying to tell them to be quiet and not wake up Rachel. The zombies probably didn't care about that and might even rebel at him for it but alas he made it safely into the car park.

He gently park his car in it's usual spot next to his room but a bit away from Murdoc's Winnebago. He got out trying not to wake Murdoc. His Winnebago was not rocking back and forth and no moans or screams could be heard throughout the carpark. 2D thought the coast was clear to take Rach with him to his room. He opened her door and bent down to her face as she moved her head to the side opposite him. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her to awaken her from her slumber.

"Rach?... Rachel love?..."

He whispered and tried moving her a bit more but she didn't move. He thought she must be a heavy sleeper but god only knows how many days this girl hasn't had any sleep. He didn't want to wake her if she was really tired. He slid a careful hand around under her back and leaned to reach her knees with his other hand. He bent down and cautiously without trying to wake her, he took her out of the car in his arms. Her warm body was huddled against him and her head flopped onto his shoulder and she weakly smiled. 2D kicked the door with his foot to close it shut. There was an echo throughout the car park of the slamming door but no one or nothing moved an inch. He relaxed and sighed in relief as he locked his car.

He walked to his room and opened the door. He flicked on the lights with a free hand and made his way to his bed. He laid her down gently as she still silently slept. Where was she going to continue her sleep? Here? 2D's bed was only a single, enough room for him only… and maybe a skinny blonde on top. 2D was generous, she needed a soft warm bed to rest in. He pulled his hot pink covered on top of her and tucked her in just like he used to do with Noodle when she was just a little girl. 2D stroked her soft hair and smooth face. She was so beautiful. He bent down until his nose almost touched her cheek and he gently kissed her. He leant back after a few seconds to see if she was disturbed but she was not. He smiled.

"Goodnigh' love"

He whispered under his breath. He got up and wondered if she needed to change but it was an invasion of privacy and very perverted of him to just undress her while she was asleep. He wiped the idea from his mind. She had a very little bag that must only contain some personals and at the most another jacket. He left it in the car but he'd get it in the morning. He went to his closet and got out a few blankets and a pillow, he decided he was going to sleep on the floor. He carelessly dropped them on the floor and snuck down into them. He was going to put on his pyjamas but what if he was getting changed in front of her and she awoke? Ugly. He'd leave it till morning.

He laid on his back while his eyes darted around his brightly coloured room with posters and keyboards hanging off the walls. 2D wondered if Rachel would like his room. Well he'd find out in the morning. He glanced at his alarm clock next to Rachel on his bed side table that read 1:47am. Ok. He was going to find out later _today._ 2D pondered more random thoughts in his mind before finally deciding to turn off the lights and slowly drift off to sleep.

-------

2-D tossed and turned throughout the night, he woke up from his restless sleep at least 4 or 5 times. He finally officially woke up at about 6:12am with a major headache. His room was dark and stuffy and he struggled to see if Rachel was still asleep. He wiped his eyes of dry tears and wet from pain. He crawled up to his bedside table and frantically grabbed his pain killers bottle as more tears leaked from his face as he cringed. He popped the cap and took a small handful of pills and stuffed them in his mouth. 2-D reached for a glass of water on the table and brought it to him, spilling most of it on his torso. He finally got the pills down and decided to try to ignore the pain with a zombie movie. Rach wouldn't be awake for a while would she? Didn't even hear 2-D fall over and slurp down the water right next to her face. He walked up to the living room and put on 'Dawn of the Dead'. No one else was even up yet.

-------

Rachel finally awoke from her very deep sleep. She yawned and sat up in 2-D's bed, trying to figure out where she was. She remembered talking to 2-D… 2-D? She still couldn't believe it! And they were on their way back to Kong… and she thought she must have fallen asleep and he brought her back to sleep in… someone's room… his room? It was very bright and colourful with the keyboards and posters and she just noticed the huge 2 screen pong game in front of her. It was a bit messy on the floor with some belongings but it was absolutely brilliant she thought. But she still wanted to know where she was. She got out of the bed and noticed she was still in the same clothes as she was last night. She didn't have any other clothes to change into anyway so it didn't matter. Where was her bag?

She glanced at the clock that read 12:32. She had slept that long? How long was that? She couldn't remember what time she fell asleep but it was defiantly after 10pm. She didn't care now, she was well rested and ready to start the day. Where was 2-D though? Surely he wouldn't leave her… would he? Maybe she should make sure where she was and if she was actually in the right place and not some crazed madhouse. Though with Kong, there was really no difference. After a fair wonder around 2-D's room, she slightly opened his door to see what was outside. She opened and heard car noises and honks. What was it? It looked like some kind of... car park?

She looked around the bunches of cars around her, there was a stack of bikes in front of her and the wall, the word 'Gorillaz' spray painted on. There was a hole in the wall from the side in which looked like it leaded to a kind of lift with a blue flashing light. She spotted 2-D's car in the crowd and walked over to it. She looked inside and spotted her hello kitty bag with all her little remaining items in it but a stack of money from selling them. She tried to open the door to get it out but it was locked. She sighed and decided to try and find 2-D. She looked around and it was very interesting to her but the thing that caught her attention the most was the, damaged, badly parked, rebellious Winnebago. Who did it belong to? Maybe she should find out…..

She gingerly walked over to it hearing muffled voices from inside and faint heavy metal music. She gasped as he heard some sort of glass break and shatter into pieces. Was 2-D in there? Didn't sound like 2-D. She walked around it a couple of times trying to look through the windows but all personal was from her sight. The outside was decorated with bumper stickers of Satanism and metal bands and other disturbing symbols she didn't want to interpret. She knocked on the door gingerly and waiting as she heard a staggering figure from inside walk heavily towards the door. Who was this bloke? Could this be?... no… it couldn't be…

"Wha' are yer still doin' 'ere yer worthless slut?"

…_The Bassist._

The extremely drunk man was swaying back and forth, his greasy black hair shinning in the dim light from the Winnebago. His disgusting dirty, almost green skin was surrounding his entire body. His left eye was oddly a bright red colour while the other remained black glared at her with an almost death glare. His nose was distinctively deformed and looked like it was broken in about several places. His teeth were gritted for her see; his green ugly sharp fangs clenched together that looked like any more pressure would smash them to bits. He was holding a half drunken beer in his right hand just above his fat beer gut. He had a sort of octopus shape on his forearm on one arm and a huge upside down cross on his shoulder on the other. He was bare all over except some white briefs that were stained and bruised and probably hadn't been washed or taken off in months. This was Rachel's image of the Anti-Christ. And this was it.

"Oi! Stop starin' yer pervert and fuck off bitch! I paid yer las' nigh'!"

Rachel flinched at him raising his voice shouting into her face. She cringed at him calling her sick names. She would strangle him if she was allowed or even knew who he was. She couldn't remember the Bassist's name, she just couldn't remember. Something… M… Mmmmm… M-something anyway. It started with an M she only could remember. A name like Moron he deserved. She needed to get away fast. Who did he think she was?

"I-I-I'm s-sorry to bother you… b-but is… Stuart… here?"

She stuttered. She hoped he wasn't with that freak. His expression calmed down and he almost grinned looking her up and down, hungrily licking his sharp teeth. Rach felt uncomfortable and wrapped her arms around herself trying to block his prying mismatched eyes. His focus soon laid on her face again.

"Oh… yer one of dullard's whores are yer?"

He said lazily as he took a big gulp from his beer nearly finishing it. Whores? She wasn't a whore! She was nice kind bright young woman with a big future ahead of her… who gave up education for love, got kicked out to the streets and now her room mate was a satanic bastard. Just great. Things couldn't get any better for Rachel Smith ever. Wait a second… what whores? Others? Was he joking? Maybe he's just drunk… yeah she could smell the foul stench of alcohol from where she was and saw at least half a dozen empty smashed beer and liquor bottles. Fat git.

"'e's not 'ere love but yer can still come in if yer want"

He grinned wider and winked and gently sniggered while eying her again and half walking back into his Winnebago waiting for her to follow. Rachel gave a disgusted look at him. The last thing she would do would step a mm towards him. She stepped back slightly getting ready to run away… far, far away.

"Uh thanks but I really need to find Stuart… do you know where he is?"

"Face-ache is probly watchin' one of those bloody zombie movies"

Rachel's face brightened. She had no idea where to go or where he would be but she just needed to get out of his sight. She smiled and took another step back and sighed. The Bassist looked confused and finished of his beer in one gulp still holding the empty bottle. Wait! What was his name again?

"Great! Thank you for your help! Mr…?"

"Murdoc Nicalls love"

"MURDOC! That's it! I knew your name started with a M but I couldn't quite remember it from your last album because I knew it all the time but only recently after Demon Days I would of known it but it just slipped my mind and I always knew it ya know? It was one of those things that you know of by heart but you forgot but now I-"

Had it worked? Is he freaked out by her? Has he gone yet? No? He's still there the git! He's just standing there and watching her like a manic. What's this? A smug look? Smug? He was meant to be scared or bored or anything but smug. He has obviously heard all this before. Maybe he was insulted.

"Are yer tryin' ter get rid of me love?"

Smeg. Another step backwards.

"Uh… maybe…"

His expression was now cold and heartless like it was before. She was not interested and he was pissed. She needed to go. He threw the bottle in his Winnebago while it hit others and possibly broke like the other one but he didn't look like he cared. He threw her another death glare and started to walk back into his Winnebago half shutting the door behind him.

"Well then fuck off girlie!"

He growled and shut the door with a bang before mumbling more strange words and turning up his music full blast to Murdoc is God. She recognized that song from the very first bass vibrating through the car park. It also seemed like a reasonable song to have especially if it was relating to yourself as God. Rachel started looking around the car park for a way out while humming the tune of the song to herself. She found a door next to 2-D's and she knocked incase it was a bathroom or bedroom or someone was in there. She heard no answer or sounds come from it so she thought it was safe to open. She carefully opened it up and peaked inside. She couldn't believe what she saw before her.

----

**ohhhh! What did she SEE? I don't know cos haven't written it yet… so yeah that's it mate and if you'd be so kind and please don't throw things at me and boo me then I will be a very very happy person! yeah! Dinner is served! POTATO! Bibi!**

**Oh and maybe some constructive criticism or something that might help me or ideas or what you had for breakfast… stuff like that. Cya!**

**----**


	2. Meet the band and pancakes

**---- **

**hello again! Sorry about the little hold up! I was kind of busy… anyway… got a new chapter… yeah… it's good… I think… well I hope it is I mean I wasted hours on it… oh well even if no one reviews or likes it, I can just pretend to be someone else and say it's good… perfact! Ah! By the way… Kong is not what it seems in this story! I don't know where I'm going! Not specific order or Kong in this story! Not real! Fiction! I don't even know if theres a living room on the 2nd floor! Oh well! Enjoy mate/s!**

**----**

**Don't own Gorillaz… want to though… **

**----**

"…Hello!"

A small girl stood before her with a heavy Japanese accent. She had smooth purple hair with bangs that covered her eyes entirely. Her face was an Asian white with blush on her cheeks. She was very skinny and was wearing a thick pink jacket with various logos and signs on it's front, three-quarter blue faded jeans and purple sandals. She was holding a little electronic device in her hands that looked like a tamagotchi. She grinned and Rachel still looking gob smacked back at her. She had given her such a fright. Why didn't she answer when she knocked on the door? Maybe she was getting to it? She was still frightened of her.

There was a silence where Noodle and Rachel just stared at each other but it was soon interrupted by the tamagotchi making a beeping noise. Rachel jumped and looked down on it. Noodle took it in both hands studying the problem. She mumbled some words in Japanese that Rachel couldn't make out while she taped on it's three buttons. When she was done it beeped a loud happy tune and Noodle put it in her jacket pocket and smiled at Rachel.

"…Noodle?"

"Hai?"

Rachel froze. She was in Kong. That's right! She had just meet the bassist so this must have been the guitarist! Rachel smiled slightly. Noodle cocked her head to one side confused. Did she even know who Rachel was? Did 2-D tell her? She wasn't sure.

"You are Noodle? The guitarist of Gorillaz?"

"That is I, yes"

Noodle started to look a tad ticked off now. Rachel saw how impatient she was getting and thought she just better introduce herself before she called security or attacked her or something. Her martial art skills are greatly known to all who know Gorillaz or anyone else who loves them.

"I'm sorry, I'm Rachel Smith… I was out last night and Stuart brought me back here but I can't seem to find him"

"2D-san brought you to Kong?"

"Yes… Do you know where he is… Noodle-san?"

Already they have been made great friends by connecting! Noodle smiled her pearly whites again while nodding her head enthusiastically and grabbed Rachel's hand and began dragging her through the corridor. Rachel too shocked to do anything just focused on where she was walking and glimpsed at all of Kong's wonders… was that a zombie? Rachel just caught a mille second glance of a shadowed figure that looked like it was rotting! Must have been her imagination she thought. Zombies? Ha! No such thing!

"I take you to see 2D-san! He is up in living room watching movie"

"Thank you new friend!"

Noodle dragged her into the lobby and into the lift. She pressed the button and waited for the lift to get down. Rachel walked around in circles looking at everything she could. She looked at the huge sign that read 'Kong Studios' but below it was some sort of little red monkey with a light blue bow around it's neck. It looked at her with glowing red eyes and growled slightly. Rachel turned back to Noodle hastily not wanting to even know what it was anymore. Rach looked at the elevator words on top.

"…It's comin' up, It's comin' up, It's comin' up, It's there"

There was a loud beep and the elevator doors opened and they both stepped in. Rachel mouthed 'wow' and her eyes darting around the lift. Noodle watched her and laughed at her expression. Noodle pressed the button marked level 2 and they lift went up. Rachel still couldn't believe she was in Kong Studios. It was a dream come true to be with the Gorillaz.

"Have you eaten Rachel-san?"

"No I… kind of just woke up"

Rachel laughed lightly and turned her full attention to Noodle. She thought what a big success to be a famous guitarist when she was only a 10 year-old. Now she was 14 and she was still improving her skills. How come she didn't get that break? She didn't get all the fame and glory did she? No only a fat git for a boyfriend and a crappy apartment. Swell. The doors to the lift opened and Noodle stepped out and turned to the right. Rachel followed having no idea where she was going. She looked around and was horrified to see an elephant! An Elephant! Why do they need an elephant! Was this a pet? And why was there fresh blood on the door and an axe on the floor?... Rach was starting to wonder if this was a safer place than being on the streets. At least you see some flowers and trees on streets and not just a land fill of waste and a graveyard.

Rachel was led into a dark corridor that glowed a purple/grey colour from the weather outside. Noodle opened the door at the end and she walked through. Rachel froze. What would she encounter next? A hell hole? She sighed wearily and walked through and shut the door behind her. She turned to get a better look of the room. It was a living room. It had a huge TV in front of her with a couch right up next to it with a tall blue haired figure sitting on it. To the side were different posters and objects that didn't really seem to get Rachel's attention… the movie did though.

"No! Wait! I can help you! I can help you!"

"No… you can't help me"

Rachel did not recognize the movie. A girl was leaned to a guy and she was on a boat with a small bunch of other people. Her hand was outstretched for him to grab but he stepped backwards away. She knew the guy that apparently couldn't be helped was Allison's husband from one of her favourite shows, Medium. The boat started to sail away and the sunlight shone upon the guy with a bit of blood on him.

"I think I'll just stay here a while and… enjoy the sunrise…"

"…Bye"

The boat left the dock and starting floating away. The girl looked back with a hurtful expression but the guy was deadpan. There was that slow motion sad part in movies where there is depressing music playing that makes tears fall from your eyes. Rachel tried to hold hers back. She hadn't even seen 5 minutes of it and didn't know what it was even about but she loved tragic romance when one lover dies. They were her favourite movies. She quickly glanced at Noodle who was staring at the TV like it was god. The back of Stuart's head made no sign of movement either. She focused on the movie again.

A middle shot view of the man and he held a gun in his hand. In the background of him was some kind of jerking movement and smoke and fire and a burnt dock surface. What had happened? Rachel feared the worst. The guy took the gun up to his head and held it to his throat so the bullet would go upright through his head. Rachel's breath quickened. She was scared. She wasn't a huge fan on death and guns and blood much. The picture changed to the girl's crying face. She was deadpan ready to watch him die. There was a pause… then… BANG!

Rachel jumped as she heard the gunshot so unexpectedly. At the same time as the gunshot, the TV flashed to black and to credits, words written in trickling blood. Some kind of song playing as well that kept repeating the words 'down with the sickness'. _What the hell was that all about? _Rachel took a few steps forward towards Noodle and 2-D who remained frozen in shock. Rachel coughed loudly and Noodle turned towards her and smiled. She saw a hand from the couch crawl over the table next to it and grabbed the remote. It pushed a big red button and the TV switched off. It then slowly put it down and dragged itself back to the couch. Noodle moved to the couch to face it.

"2D-san…"

Rachel heard some kind of grunt as an 'I'm here'. Noods nodded her head towards Rachel indicating she was behind 2-D. The blue hair from the top of the couch turned around and was replaced with 2 black hollow eyes filled with fear as to who it was. Once they set a proper glance at her they were filled with happiness. 2-D picked himself off of the couch and walked towards Rachel smiling broadly with very little teeth to show. Rachel loved that. Well she did feel sorry for 2-D's pain but the goofy smile looked cute on him.

"Mornin' love. Yer sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. How well did you sleep?"

2-D hesitated for his answer. He woke up after only 5 hours at the most for sleep then he had an overdose of painkillers and then stayed up all morning watching zombie movies. He just finished watching one of his favourite classics re-make, Dawn of the Dead.

"I kinda er… didn't get a lota sleep las' nig'. I 'ad a 'eadache"

Rachel's smiled faded and she showed great sympathy. The sympathy that no one ever gave him after having a bad migraine or being beaten by Murdoc. Noodle did sometimes but she nearly always can't hold in her laughs from 2-D's expression from his sore head. Rachel stepped towards him up to his face for her to study. From the corner of her eye she saw Noodle cross her arms and shake her head as she tried to hold her smirk. She giggled slightly and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Rach raised a hand near 2-D's face. He didn't know what she was going to do to him but with many past experiences, he thought she was going to hit him like Murdoc does. He flinched and braced himself ready for impact and clenched his eyes shut and was shaking gingerly. Rachel didn't understand why he was afraid of her. She was going to show him not to be. She lowered a gentle hand on 2-D's head and softly ran her fingers through his smooth silky blue hair. She smelt it's lovely aroma and knew that it was well looked after. She began stroking his hair in a gentle and soothing manner.

2-D gently opened his eyes and started at her slightly shockingly yet confused. She wasn't going to hit him? He was glad and he loved the way she was handling his hair and soothing his scalp and the pain beneath it. He smiled warmly at her and began to feel the pain going away. He liked that feeling. She was really good. Rachel moved her hand slower on his head.

"… Does that make it better?"

"Muc' betta… 'anks"

Rachel blushed slightly and lifted her hand down and stared into his face. She didn't want it to be another awkward moment. The longer you wait, the harder it is to get out of. Rachel cocked her head to one side and for no reason started swinging her feet about her other leg.

"Your welcome"

"Are yer 'ungry? Russel probly 'as lunch cookin' rig' now"

"Please"

Rachel smiled gratefully and they both followed through the door that Noodle disappeared through when she thought they were going to get steamy. She didn't want to have to witness _that._ The door led to another corridor like the last one she encountered and they walked 2 doors down and entered another. It was a small kitchen. It had a sink and toaster at the back with foods and things that don't even have a place with food upon the counters. There was a magnet that read 'I heart HOGS' on the fridge and a door that lead outside to some kind of… _waste dump?_ In the middle of the room was a table with 6 chairs. On one was Noodle reading a magazine with a bowl of soup in front of her. At the back at the counter was a large black man doing all the cooking. Rachel's guess was Russel. The drummer.

"'ey Russ, yer got 'e pancakes ready?"

2-D walked up to Noodle and read over her shoulder what the magazines were on about the Gorillaz this time. Noodle didn't notice him but starting spooning out her soup to eat. Russel didn't turn around to face them but moved about the stove.

"Nearly done 'D"

A deep gruff African/American voice came from Russel. She never expected him to sound like that. She sniffed the air of pancakes and maple syrup and perhaps even fruit but she doubt it. It was a fat chance that this band ate healthy foods. Noodle and 2-D eat nothing. Russel eats everything and Murdoc lives of alcohol. 2-D looked up to Rachel still standing at the door. He signalled for her to come over and sit down and opened out a chair for her to sit on next to him. Rachel smiled and walked over to sit down.

"Thanks"

Rachel saw Russ jump at the sound of her voice. He obviously didn't know who she was and that she was in the room. He did not move his position of chef though.

"We got company 'D?"

"Yea' we do. Yer got enoug' food for one more?"

"We got enough for dinner man"

Ah ha! Rachel was right! Pancakes for dinner. Always a popular choice and perfect time for the day to eat them. Anyway enough for 5 people on different meals… that seems like a lot… it is. No one can do the math but no one cares. Yay! 2-D took his seat in the gap between Rachel and Noodle and leaned over the magazine and his hands took the side of it slowly sliding it away from the original reader.

"Sorry little love, can I borrow 'is for a sec?"

Noodle nodded and then brought her full attention to the soup and the magazine slipped away into 2-D's grip. While he was reading Rachel felt hungry. Well she should be. She had slept like for 12 hours and the last she ate was… some vegetarian pizza… at 4pm the day Stuart found her. She was really hungry since she hadn't eaten in like 20 hours! It had been about a week and a half after she left her boyfriend when she was on her own in the streets. Struggling for food, warmth and breath. She had her little money and a huge bag she had to drag with all her clothes and personals inside. She thought she didn't really need them and it was too much to carry and she really needed the money so she sell most of her stuff to a bunch of dodgy random people along her way. She only kept what she really loved and needed to survive. It wasn't a lot but she needed it to keep her sanity from wondering away from her body. Before she went totally mad and died of no hope on the streets.

She remembered on some of her real bad days, she bought heaps of useless junk that was just wasting money. She bought stuff she liked the look of like clocks and stationary and CD's when she knew very well she wasn't going to get a CD player. She turned all the stuff back nearly straight away. When she got real stressed and felt like the pressure just got to her head and she just wanted to kill something. She kept buying smokes. It was a real waste. She did smoke but wanted more than anything to quit but being on the streets all alone and on the break of insanity wasn't doing her any good. She was thankful that she got away from the drugs though. She saw dealers and kids that sniff glue and it just disgusted her. People shouldn't have had to live like that. They needed to have a home, good education and a family that loves them. It was her choice though. A home and education. Or a family. Family was the wrong choice that she chose. It got her in the streets and unloved as much as she started with in the first place.

Rachel's mother was a young preppy teenage girl who was a real slut Rachel thought. She hated her. When she was only 17, her and Rachel's dad who was like the handsome sports guy got drunk at a party and got together. There names were Sophie and Dan. They shared great love between them but then Rachel's mum got pregnant with her. Dan was happy that he was going to be a father but Sophie wasn't ready. She didn't want to have her baby and wanted an abortion. Dan said no. He wanted the child. Sophie had her and named her Rachel and they all moved into a home. They said they both loved me very much and they would never leave me. But Sophie wanted to. She just wanted Dan to herself but she knew that he wanted Rachel. So… she left. She left when Rachel was only 3 weeks old. She took all her stuff and left overnight and left a note saying about how she wanted Dan. Just Dan. No Rachel. Just Dan. He was hurt VERY bad. So bad that he started hating Rachel for driving away the love of his life. He didn't love her then and he never did ever again but he had to keep Rach. It was family matters. Dan was heart-broken… he didn't even get his chance to propose to Sophie. He couldn't ever again because the note was signed: 'Don't come after me'.

When Rachel was 13 nearly 14, she realised her dad was never going to change and be of help. She was having issues and things going on that she needed guidance but she was ever going to get help from her unloving father. She meet Jason. Her boyfriend. At 17, she ran away from home. She felt bad but she had to go. She never finished her last year of school before she would go to university but that was never going to happen. She left L.A. and moved to Britain and they both moved into a apartment in Essex. She had a small job working in a clothes shop where she got all her stylish clothes from. Then when she was 18, he cheated on her. She found out about his secret affair and she left. It finally ended their so called 'relationship' a long time after they began to hurt each other. She wondered out into the streets and survived for a week and a half before she was rescued by 2-D. Now she was at Kong. Her life was a truly tragic tale.

Rachel snapped back to reality and blinked at the food being placed in front of her. It was a small stack of pancakes drenched with maple syrup. It smelt so good. She smiled and looked up and the drummer with a raised eyebrow. He was quite fat and holding his own plate in his hand with his misty white eyes glowing at her like she was a dangerous threat to him.

"Thank you very much Russel! This smells delicious!"

Rachel picked up her knife and fork and dug into her pancakes and scoffed them down hungrily. She felt the warm maple syrup slid down her throat and the pancakes disintegrate in her mouth and tease her taste buds. It was the first decent meal she had had all week. It was like eating all the best tasting foods in the world put together. For Rachel that would be pizza and potatoes. Beautiful. She looked up and noticed everybody else with pancakes too. Noodle had the least amount. Murdoc was seated next to her. When did that happen? Rachel guessed she must have been in a daze so much she did not realise him coming in. Russel took his seat and started eating too. 2-D had finished reading the magazine.

"Mmm! This is very good! Best meal in 2 weeks!"

She laughed slightly from her strange comment and waved around her cutlery trying to cut up more pieces of food to eat hastily. She slowed down her pace of eating to a polite manner. 2-D smiled at her and looked around at everyone on the table. Murdoc was doing his best to focus on eating and chewing the food, his mismatched coloured eyes glued to them. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with buttons down the front, dark grey jeans and brown boots with Cuban heels with a snake type pattern on the side. Rachel was glad he was wearing clothes. She didn't want to witness him not to ever again. Russel was eating the fastest. He opened his wide mouth and stuffed the pancakes in and was chewing and swallowing very quickly. He was wearing a grey hat with the American flag on the front and white lining. She knew he was from America. It was in his voice. Rach couldn't be bothered being a pervert and studying everyone's exact features. She wanted to talk.

"So 'o are yer?"

Murdoc from out of the blue said with his mouth full of pancakes. No one could hardly hear him through the food from his mouth but he stared at Rachel and pointed his fork at her. Rachel swallowed the food in her mouth, nearly choking on it from the hurry. She cleared her throat as everyone's attention was on her. She glanced around nervously blushing.

"Sorry, my name is Rachel Smith. I'm from Los Angeles in America but I came here about a year ago with my boyfriend… but we recently broke up so I was forced into the streets"

Rachel stared down at her food ashamed and sad that she brought up Jason. She loved him so much but all he did was hurt her… all the time. She wiped the thought from her mind that she promised she'll never think about again. These people just wanted her name not her life story! They are musicians for crying out loud! She looked up fearfully but everyone's same expression hadn't moved one inch apart from eating the food in front of them. Rachel smiled confusingly.

"Wow…"

Noodle said slightly shockingly. Rachel tried to hold back her laugh. Noodle was so cute. She was like the younger sister she never had.

"So how'd ya find 'D?"

"He found me… thank god it was when I needed help the most. He saved me. Possibly my life… Possibly my-"

Rachel broke off horrified at what she was going to say. Murdoc knew what she was going to say, he lowered his head and sniggered quietly. 2-D forced a smile off his face and tried to suppress a laugh. He didn't know what she was going to say and had no clue but he was blushing viciously and was being modest by Rachel making him a hero. Russel coughed awkwardly and indicated with eyes Noodle in front of him. Noodle looked around at everyone and stopped on Russel who grinned at her. She turned her head back and cocked her head to the side waiting for an answer with a determined 'please tell me or else!' look. Rachel thought different to prove everyone wrong! Even though they were right.

"…Possibly… my wallet… with the very little remaining money inside it… and a Mc Donald's discount on a cheeseburger"

Rachel grinned at everyone. 2-D laughed at the cheeseburger bit. Murdoc still laughed and possibly rolled his eyes or something because he knew she was lying. Rachel blushed as Russel looked at him confusingly.

"Yo man, what cho laughing at?"

"Nuthin'"

Murdoc said in a low teasing voice. Russel sighed and ignored him. He turned back to Rachel and saw she looked scared. Well she should be. We are talking the bassist, the Anti-Christ, the Satanic Bastard that hates everyone unless you're a slut: _Murdoc Nicalls._

"So you've met the band? Noodle, Muds, 2-D, Russel"

He said the names of everyone and at the same time pointed to each as he said their name. 2-D and Noodle looked up and waved but Murdoc just lifted his eyes to her and grunted. Russel pointed to himself and smiled. Rachel smiled back not knowing everyone was so friendly apart from Murdoc but he didn't have to count in her opinion.

"We are the Gorillaz!"

Noodle said triumphantly yet loudly in her heavy Japanese accent. Everyone flinched at her sudden outburst and she sat back down properly in her seat after making her speech.

"We're bright today aren't we Noods?"

Noodle cringed and growled at Murdoc who just stared back teasingly. Noodle finished her pancakes and took them to the kitchen sink and left them there for someone to clean up. She stomped out of the room angrily and gave Murdoc a death glare before opening the door and slamming it behind her as if he just majorly embarrassed her… well… he did. 2-D looked back at Noodle then at Murdoc with an upset half sad/half mad face like a child's.

"'at wasn't very nice Muds"

"Oi! It was a joke! I didn't know she was goin' ter get all moody again!"

Rachel looked at Murdoc with a confused raised eyebrow. Russel just sat there looking at nothing into space behind them shaking his head slowly. Murdoc stared menacingly at Stu-pot who quivered slightly.

"…Again?"

"yea', Noodle's always been doin' 'is! She'd be awright one minute 'en I'd say somethin' and she'd be all bitchy at me the next!"

Murdoc looked about as pissed off as if his Winnebago got stolen. 2-D looked pityingly at Murdoc. Rachel understood what Noodle was feeling. It was just the slightest comment someone makes, even something as simple as asking when do you want dinner, and this incredible rage was in you and you just wanted to hit them! She used to get that all the time… she still might even now. It was really random. You don't know why you ever got mad but after you get distracted from the anger, you forgive and forget.

"…maybe you should apologize Muds…"

Russel still staring out to space said quietly. It was like you couldn't tell if he was listening but by the sounds of it, he might have been. Rachel and 2-D looked thoughtfully back at Murdoc.

"APOLOGIZE! Lards! It's not my fault she's upset over a stupid joke! When she was young she always used to laugh when I said somethin' like tha'!"

"She couldn't speak Englis' 'en"

"Doesn't make a difference! She's changed!"

"Everyone changes"

"'cept Muds"

2-D's eyes bulged (how?) as he realised he'd said that comment a bit too loud and out of his head. He turned his head to Murdoc who reached over and whacked the side of his head hard making 2-D fall onto the ground and off his chair from impact. 2-D squealed as he hit the floor unexpectedly. Rachel immediately got up and ran to his side on the floor trying to see if he was ok, her eyes full of worry.

"Stuart! Are you alright?"

2-D whined but sat himself up onto his knees with shaking hands balancing him. He nodded his head looking hurt and about to burst into tears. Rachel held his hand and pulled him off the floor. Rachel stared at Murdoc, her eyes narrowed and her mouth pursed full of hate. 2-D rubbed his head gingerly as a new migraine kicked in.

"Don't hurt Stuart"

"Why do yer bother Jessica? Why-"

"Rachel"

Murdoc was cut off by her voice. Murdoc didn't like to be corrected. He stared at her but she stared back. He didn't know this girl but she had some sort of strong power and determination.

"…_Rachel_… I don't change… do I Dullard?"

2-D just stared back speechless. He was beaten. Murdoc slouched down and reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of smokes. He put a fag in his mouth and lit it with his black lighter. He breathed the smoke in and blew it out as he got up from his seat and headed for the door, leaving his finished plate on the table.

"I'll be in my Winne"

He opened the door and gave a backwards glance at Rachel that was a evil grin and a wink. He laughed under his breath and shut the door after he left. Rachel thought he was just weird. She stared back at Russel with a pitying smile. She had the meet the members of the band she most loved in the world. And so far… things were going great.

-------

**Haha! Poor Rach! Don't worry I'll revile why Rachel left her boyfriend soon… er… or late…er… haha! I'm sorry! I just don't get that hair bit! That's just weird! I write that? Bloody hell! I hoped you liked it! I promise it will get better! I just wanted to make everyone… frightening… for Rachel… It worked right? Don't know right pairings yet but best guess… RachelX2D. Ok thanks peoples! Bibi!**

**---- **


End file.
